


love me right and kiss me soft

by aylee_ann



Series: they don't know about us [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, aka yixing's number one fan/the alpha xingmi, and yixing teasing him (occasionally) for being too sweet and adorbs, here we are again with another fluffy baekxing fic, i couldn't sleep so this was churned out at 2am, i'm all for baekhyun being the supportive boyfriend, the night ends with kisses and a tickle war, who would go to any lengths to support him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylee_ann/pseuds/aylee_ann
Summary: Yixing wakes up to Baekhyun fiddling with his own phone in the middle of the night just to find out he's participating in a voting event to get Yixing the winning prize.





	love me right and kiss me soft

It feels good falling asleep with Baekhyun nuzzling into his chest. Finally, he’s not sleeping at some random hotel and isn’t engulfed in unfamiliarity. His lonely and sleepless (or lack of sleep) nights have come to an end the moment he dropped his bags onto the floor and passed out on the bed with Baekhyun, who was still fast asleep, by his side. It’s been approximately a week since he touched down in Seoul and it’s still a bliss to him. He doesn’t fall asleep with his phone pressed to his ears anymore, but has Baekhyun wrapped around his arms like it’s supposed to be. 

It’s definitely past midnight already when a sudden flash of light stirs Yixing from his sleep.

“Baekhyun,” Yixing groans, pulling up the blanket to cover his eyes, “what are you doing?” 

“Nothing,” Baekhyun says hurriedly, desperately trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

Yixing squints into the dimly lit room, sitting up slowly while rubbing his eyes. He can vaguely make out shapes of Byun Baekhyun sitting right by him, frantically doing something on the phone. 

“Isn’t that my phone?” Yixing asks the moment his sleepiness has worn off a little, sticking his hand out demandingly.

“I’m borrowing it for a bit,” Baekhyun says, quickly moving the phone out of Yixing’s reach. 

Yixing’s curiosity peaks at Baekhyun’s reaction. “I have the right to know what you’re doing with my phone at this hour.” 

“I have no choice, really. The voting is closing down tomorrow,” Baekhyun blurts out without meaning to. 

Yixing’s eyebrow raises at that. “What voting?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Liar.” 

Yixing reaches for Baekhyun’s arm in an attempt to snatch his phone back and find out about this damn thing that woke him up at such an ungodly hour. Baekhyun stretches out his arm as far as possible while slowly moving towards the end of the bed. Yixing is faster and manages to pin him down in several swift movements. 

Baekhyun’s breath catches in his throat as Yixing hovers above him. His smile sitting smugly across his lips with a triumphant glint present in his eyes. Baekhyun’s heart seems to be on the verge of exploding inside his chest. 

“Now,” Yixing says slowly, his right arm trying to pry his phone from Baekhyun’s tight grip. “Tell me about this voting event.” 

Baekhyun heaves a loud sigh, finally giving in after an intense inner debate about whether or not to spill the beans, “There’s this voting event for idols. The winner gets a subway ad for a month.” 

“And?” Yixing prompts, signalling Baekhyun that he’ll mercilessly tickle him if he doesn’t give a sufficient answer. 

There's a brief silence before Baekhyun clears his throat and confesses, “It’s for idols born in October.” 

Yixing’s expression softens at that, his grip on Baekhyun’s arms loosen. “You don’t need to vote for me,” Yixing says at length, his face edging closer. "You've got enough on your plate already." 

“I wanted to though,” Baekhyun counters, flashing Yixing a smile that elicits a chuckle from him. He looks away for a split second before locking his eyes with Baekhyun again. Yixing is grateful for the dim lights that are hiding his blushed cheeks.

“Byun Baekhyun. You don’t get to disturb my sleep and make me feel all flustered. I’m leaving later today and you’re making it so hard for me to get out of bed, let alone board that plane.” 

Yixing’s gaze is so intense and so loving, Baekhyun doesn’t know how to tame his beating heart (not that he ever knew in the first place).

“Zhang Yixing. You don’t get to slip into my bed unannounced in the middle of the night every two weeks and leave a couple of days after. I’m just getting used to falling asleep with you by my side, and now the bed will be all empty and cold again.” 

Yixing’s only inches away from Baekhyun, his nose gently rubbing against his and Yixing's breath tickling and hot against his neck. “I still can’t believe you took my phone to vote for me.” 

“The others are voting, too,” Baekhyun says proudly. “Joonmyeon found out about it on Twitter first, but I was the one reminding them of voting for you daily.” 

Yixing chuckles softly, pushing a strand of hair from Baekhyun’s face. “I don’t think I can love you more than I already do,” he whispers into Baekhyun’s ear. 

If looks could kill, Byun Baekhyun would probably be dead already just by looking at Zhang Yixing gazing at him with that amount of affection and love. The warm and fuzzy feeling building up in his stomach is only preventing him from breathing properly and gathering his thoughts.

“Honestly though, just kiss me already. You surely don’t want to keep staring at my lips all night long, do you?” Baekhyun finally snaps out of his trance.

With that Baekhyun lets go of the phone he’s been holding on for dear life, grabs Yixing by his collar and pulls him down for a kiss. 

The world seems to fall apart the moment Yixing's lips are pressed against his. It's a slow, soft, and comforting kiss that tugs at his heart and only makes him yearn for more. He can feel Yixing's heart beating against his chest, and hear the content sigh that leaves his lips. 

“Just so you know, I’ve created a bunch of email addresses I’ll never use again, turned myself into a complete idiot by messaging anyone I could think of to get you those votes. It was a real hassle so you better love me right,” Baekhyun whispers in between the kiss. 

“Have I ever not?” Yixing asks, running his hands through Baekhyun’s hair while capturing his lips again. As the kiss deepens, Yixing breaks into a bright smile which eventually turns into loud giggles. Yixing breaks the kiss, sitting straight up. He’s trying (and failing) to keep a straight face. 

“I still can’t believe –”

Baekhyun grabs the pillow close by and throws it at Yixing who’s clutching his stomach and in stitches. 

“I hate you more than anything in this world now.” 

“You don’t mean that,” Yixing flops down the bed and starts an unexpected tickle war with Baekhyun, who despite his own attempt to put on an act, ends up bursting out laughing and attacking Yixing back. 

“For crying out loud, I’m trying to sleep here!” Kyungsoo shouts a few rooms away, a tinge of fury in his voice indicating an unpleasant consequence were they to continue making any noise. 

Yixing mouths the three words that will ever matter and Baekhyun responds by burying his face into his chest. It’s moments like these that make Yixing feel truly, utterly, and completely at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's fluffy Baekxing again to cope with this atrocious drought.
> 
> BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, download 'Photocard for EXO' and vote for our Yixing, if you haven't. Voting closes at 5pm KST on 18/09 so make sure you vote the hell out of it!! He deserves the world and much much more ❤️


End file.
